As The Sun Will Rise
by Dajypop
Summary: COMPLETE! A story about how Aeleus and Ienzo first got together. Main: AeleusIenzo. Side: LuluEven, XehaIsa, BraigDilan, LeaMyde. Rating for MUCH later chapter.
1. Ever A Surprise

**Chapter: 1/10**

**Words: 3472**

**AN: Okay, guys. I know, I shouldn't be starting another chapter story, but I just can't help myself anymore. This song came on and my writing mood came back and suddenly, I could write nothing but this story! I don't even know if I'll continue playing with it, it's just here for me to mess with. And if people like it in return? That's just perfect for me. Remember, reviews are worth a million dollars a piece, and if I had the money, I'd give it to you all, easy. Hearts for everyone! I love reviewers, but not more than I do those who favorite or just read this story. As long as you read it, I'm happy.**

**WARNINGS: Ienzo POV, possible OOC, AU from Birth By Sleep, some foul language.**

* * *

**Day One: Ever a Surprise**

I had never once imagined that I would be chosen at such a young age to go and become one of Master Ansem's apprentices. I'm currently nineteen, making me the youngest of the group and quite possibly the most intelligent. I've been an honor roll student for my entire school career and it seems that Ansem took it upon himself to have me as his final underling, and I'm so happy that it's me and not some snot-nosed brat.

Upon walking into the grandiose castle, I soon realized that this place would become confusing if I didn't work at remembering where everything was. I took a few steps into the foyer and looked around, my black hair, cropped around my face, swishing a little with the movement.

"Hey, little dude!" A gruff voice called and it took me a moment to locate it's owner. Standing at the top of a grand staircase, split into two on either side of a long, over-looking balcony, was a man with auburn hair streaked with gray in a few places. He seemed only about half a foot taller than me and wore a lab coat over a pair of colorful swim trunks and a black shirt that looked almost like a wetsuit. Looked like someone had been busy in a pool or something. Little did I know at the time that there had been a wave pool installed in one of the many basements just for this man.

"Er...my name's Ienzo." I replied, a little unsure of what to make of him. When I thought of Ansem's Apprentices, well, I really thought they'd all be more...elitist. This seemed odd, even for a 'crazy scientist'.

"Ahh, you're the new half-pint in town, then! Welcome to the Castle!" He smirked as he descended the stairs, heading up to me and clapping a hand onto my shoulder with a grin, while taking my hand and giving it a noodle-arm shake. I couldn't hide my confusion and he set to explaining, "I'm the second in command, as far as just us goes, third if you count Ansem, but like...we don't count him often. He just gives us things to do or try and we do it. Anyway, you probably want to get to your room and put your stuff down, don't you? Looks like you're ready to move in, alright." And he was right; I had brought everything I could with me, and that included clothes, books, lamps, notebooks, everything. I couldn't just leave things behind, could I? I even brought a fresh journal to catalog events and keep track of thoughts and things.

"Uh..yeah..."

"Then we'll take you in to see Ansem, don't worry. You'll get to meet the rest of the team, as well."

Well, I'd never been part of a team before. I'm used to working by myself due to the grade-mooches around my old school. Suddenly, he clapped loudly and I blinked, then he shouted for someone. "Aeleus! Need your help, man, dude's gotta shitload of baggage!"

It took a few minutes before someone with fairly orange hair came out, dressed in basketball shorts and a baggy T-shirt with RG on the front. To put it truthfully, he could have definitely been the Hulk if we painted him green and gave him ripped purple pants and dyed his hair. Especially compared to me, this new team member must be a victim of Elephantiasis. It was the only way he could be _that_ tall, right? And no, it isn't just because I'm extremely short. I don't make excuses for myself.

Anyway, all three of us snatched up my things and made to carry them up the impressive stairs, but as we worked up them, I swear I could feel eyes on me, looking me over and checking me out. When I turned to see who it was, I noticed Braig's amber eyes turned ahead and that he was next to me. That left the blue eyed monster behind me. I turned even more to look at him and took a misstep, plummeting backwards into him. I find myself glad that Braig had all of my breakable items, before Aeleus nearly tossed all of the things of mine he carried to the stairs just so he could wrap those strong arms around me and brace himself to be sure neither of us fell down the stairs. His heart was racing; my head was right up against it. That was probably just the fact that I fell, though. After helping me up and everything, we were back to getting to my new room.

"A'ight, that one's Norty's room," Braig pointed to the first room, marked with 'Xehanort' on the door, "This one's mine." The one next to it had all sorts of odd things on it; flowers with smiley faces in the middle, trippy peace signs, a big green alien with large black eyes, and in the name slot was 'Braig', which had the 'I' scratched out. "Next one's Dilan's," He pointed to the door; it had more stickers but they had been scraped at and turned indiscernible. "Here's Even's." This door had snowflakes and odd faces scratched into it; more than likely Braig's doing. "And here's the Big Man's, number Fiiiiive." He pointed to yet another pristine door with 'Aeleus' as the only thing that marked it. "And finally, that brings us to your room, squirt." Of course, my door was nice and clean, except for the 'HALF-PINT' scratched in underneath my name.

"I'm not a _s__quirt_. h I huff indignantly, furrowing my brow.

"Whatever, Shorty, just open the door. You're the only one with hands." A sigh and I nod, opening it up and gaping at how large it is, and how it appeared to only be made for one person. There was a large picture window that looked out over a rather lush, hidden garden that almost looked like a miniature forest. It was nice to have something natural in a place meant for science. The bed was pushed up against one wall, beside the window, and even a window seat, plus a desk and chair and a huge closet, and a dresser. Everything was supplied for me, and I couldn't have been more speechless.

Braig pushed past me and began unloading the boxes in his arms, setting my lamp up for me, along with my radio. I didn't realize that Aeleus had gotten into the room until I noticed just how close I now stood to the auburn male before me. I moved to set my things down on the bed, letting Aeleus put things on the floor at the foot of the bed, and turned to look at Braig.

"Now, should I unpack or go see Ansem?"

"Mm...I 'unno. Prolly go see Ansem, coz I doubt he'll want to wait all day for you to pack all yer stuff away. You can get Blockhead here to help ya get situated later." And with that, he waved a hand at Aeleus who took his leave, a frown firmly pressed on his lips, and we took a long trek to Ansem's office. If anything, I will definitely be getting my exercise on this little excursion. We finally made it and pushed open the doors to find him bent over a report, double checking it with a nervous-looking man standing at the other side of the desk, wringing his hands. "Hey, Master Ansem! Newbie's here!"

The blond man looked up and removed his glasses, smiling warmly and welcoming us into the study.

"Welcome, welcome. I assume you are Ienzo, then?"

"Yes, sir." I smiled as he shook my hand; much less noodle-y.

"Well, I'm glad you could make it on such short notice. Braig, go round up the other boys and we'll introduce everyone." And with that, Braig left just the three of us.

"I've already met him and Aeleus," I offered with a little smile.

"And now you can meet Even." The older man gestured to the one across from him, who gave a nervous smile and offered his hand. It was probably the most passive handshake I had ever experienced in my life. I smiled just the same, though, and he gave a weak one in return.

"You called for us, Master Ansem?" A soft voice came from behind me and I turned a little to see two more men behind me. The one who evidently spoke seemed to be fairly dark-skinned with silvery hair.

"Yes, Xehanort. Our newest member has arrived, why don't you and Dilan come greet him?" Ansem suggested, and both boys moved over to me. I cringed a little when this Xehanort took my hand; there was something odd about him that I'm not sure I like. Then it became Dilan's turn; his handshake was firm and strong, nearly breaking my hand in the process. It actually really hurt. This one had short dreds, nearly purple hair, and violet eyes.

"Nice ta meetcha, Pup." He grinned, soon shoving a large hand into my hair and ruffling it. I backed up until I felt someone behind me and looked up; it was Master Ansem.

"There, now that we're all introduced, Aeleus can help you get settled in. I expect you in the library after dinner; someone will show you where that is." And with that, we all dispersed, myself heading up to my room to find that Aeleus had returned. He had worked diligently to organize my things on my desk, putting books on a cart he had pulled out from nowhere.

"What are you doing with my books...?" I questioned, and that has to be the first time I have ever heard him speak.

"All books go to the library." He said it in a deep, calm voice, something that would lead you to think that he was secretly a big teddy bear. I nodded a little and aided him; I brought a truckload of books due to my reading habits. I even re-read books over and over again. When he moved to put my two-in-one Through The Looking Glass and Alice in Wonderland book on the cart, though, I snagged it away and shook my head.

"Can I just keep this one, please? It's really important to me." And I always liked to have it in my room. It's the one book my mother ever actually bought me. I only wish I could say it was signed, but that would only cut off any reason at all to damage it by touching the pages with human hands. Not that I'd let much else touch it, if that had been the case. It would be inside a very nice safe, tucked somewhere secretive.

I ended up getting a long stare, those blue eyes eating the details of my face and I realized that I was blushing slightly. Stupid expanding blood vessels. There's nothing about this that would make for a blush, other than the seemingly uncontrolled scrutiny of the older man's gaze. Finally, he gave a slow nod and opened up the largest drawer of my desk, the bottom most one, and allowed me to place the book down inside it. The receptacle was consequentially shut after I packed my journals into it and once more I felt eyes on me. However, instead of blaming the Hulk beside me, I turned my attention to the door. There stood Dilan, smirking a little.

"Thought you two might need some help." He purred, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed confidently over his chest. If there was one thing I'd noticed about both Braig _and_ Dilan, it was that they both seemed to just ooze confidence, while Xehanort dripped something akin to foolish malice, Even drizzled anxiety all over the place and Aeleus...well, I couldn't pin him. He hadn't even touched me except that one time; I had yet to have a formal handshake.

The day wore on with Dilan and Aeleus helping me to get settled in, but about halfway through Dilan was called away to make dinner. Truth be told, I felt a little uncertain about eating his food, but I could give it a shot. Soon, Aeleus gave me some time to myself so I could go about working on my private articles of clothing and hanging things up. I still didn't know what to say about him, but I figured I would think of something soon.

At dinner, everyone sat in certain spots. Ansem held the front of the table, with Xehanort on his right, followed by Braig and Dilan. On his left sat Even, with Aeleus and then me. The table seemed much longer than was needed by only seven people, but I suppose to each his own, right?

At first, I was fairly uneasy about eating Dilan's food, but after a little bit I was able to fill my food needs. Much to my surprise, the chicken scampi tasted just as good as it looked; and it very nearly looked professional. Good cooking always inspired a competitive feeling in me; I'm a very decent cook, if I do say so, myself. My mom always had me cooking, anyway. So, being me, I decided to say something.

"Can I cook sometime?" A fork clattered to its plate and everyone but Dilan and Aeleus looked at me with wide eyes. Aeleus simply turned and looked down, his blue gaze intense. Dilan's amethyst eyes narrowed.

"Are you saying that I'm a bad cook?" He growled, his English right on target for the first time since I met him. I started to speak but Braig cut me off.

"Dil, you know you're a good cooker." he grinned, but if Kookie here thinks he can outcook you, we should use our day off tomorrow to decide who gets to make our three square, how's that? We'll all be the judges."

While I agreed with his methods, I had a feeling that, at the very least, Braig was already biased. I nodded when he turned to me to get my input and the grin that rippled onto his face could have split it in half.

"Whaddya say, Dil?" He looked rather expectant.

"A'ight, I can handle the half-pint." He seemed confident. The rest of dinner wasn't near as exciting, but when we were done, I followed Master Ansem to the library. I didn't hear any of the others out this way, but when we made our way into the gargantuan library, I found myself taken aback by the sight before me.

There sat Aeleus, the overstuffed arm chair that held him seemingly custom-tailored to his large body, reading a rather large book. Upon closer inspection, I found he was reading a book from the cart that had been full of my books: _Othello_ by Shakespeare. To be honest, if he was both reading and understanding it, then his brains must have worked even with his brawn. It almost had me gaping, but I quickly caught myself and looked up to Ansem.

"So…what am I to do in here?"

"You are to be the attendant for this library. Put books back, get books down for the others and myself, check them out, and crack down on those who keep the books over the allotted time period you give them. I shall leave you in charge of the time, but I want you to do one thing for me: make sure that you do not give Braig and Dilan 'bogus' times. They tend to check things out and take their time, but around three, four weeks should be adequate."

"F-four weeks?" I didn't think I had the patience for that. Chewing my lip a little, I turned and hooked my thumb at the reading man behind me. "And for him and the others?"

"Aeleus tends to do most of his reading in here, but if he must check out a book…give him around a week. Even can have books out as long as he needs, so no time limit is necessary. As for Xehanort…he's usually fairly good at abiding by any time limit, just try not to give him a day or two. Around a week is fine for him, as well."

"Alright…and am I safe to presume that your books have no time limit?"

"Why, yes, Ienzo. I believe that is a correct presumption. So, prattle off to me what you know."

"Well," I started, thinking over the past information carefully for just a moment before going on, "Braig and Dilan get three to four weeks, Xehanort about a week, and Even and yourself get as long as you need." He smiled, "Aeleus doesn't generally take his reading out of the library, but when he does, he gets a week, like Xehanort."

"Very good. I knew there was a reason that I had chosen you as my next apprentice. Now, you may go ahead and shelve your books and then feel free to spend your evening how you wish, be it reading or practicing for your contest tomorrow. However, I do plan on keeping one of you as my chef, so do not feel threatened. If a tie is reached, I will definitely split the duties between the two of you, that way he will have a week to impress us with his cooking, and you will take the next week."

"Ah, that's very fair of you, Master Ansem." I smiled a little, "but I would prefer to start the month off, if I could."

"Ahh, yes, well…we can work something out between the three of us. But this is only if a tie is achieved between the two of you. I expect someone of your caliber to beat him, don't let me down, Ienzo. I have 2000 munny on you." And with that, he walked off, his cloaks rippling and dragging behind him.

"They're really betting on this?" I questioned, one eyebrow raised. It was at that point that, once more, I felt eyes boring holes into my back. I turned completely in order to catch him, but when I looked at him, Aeleus was completely immersed in his book and did not appear to have looked up since we came in. It felt weird to admit it, but I didn't think I would be able to catch him looking at me. Now, I sat about working on my shelving duties, searching for where each book would go and climbing the ladder to put it there. I should say, now, that the ceilings in the castle were incredibly high, and that the ladder was most likely taller than Braig and I standing on Aeleus' shoulders. It's almost too obnoxious to catalog, but I was not about to back down.

Aeleus didn't leave until I was ready to lock up for the night, and he ended up checking out the book to finish it. He looked very close to being done, though, and it made me feel a little more connected to him, somehow.

We walked the halls back to our rooms, side by side, in total and complete silence. It would have been creepy, what with the passageways paved in darkness, the only light being that of the torches set up to keep the light low, but something about walking with such a large, able man made me feel much better about the situation. Sure, I knew I couldn't possibly ever be his size, but having him around could definitely be useful. After getting to our side-by-side rooms, he gave me a small, acknowledging nod and a slight wave before heading into his room. I returned the gesture and entered my own, going straight for my lamp and turning it on. I brought out the first journal, a hard-back leather bound book no larger than a half-sheet of paper.

_Dear Diary –_

_You are the only one allowed to know that you are a diary. Everyone must think that you are my journal, because men do not keep diaries. I moved in today; I still have some clothes-hanging to do, but for the most part I feel pretty good about this. I think this is going to be a good thing._

_Tomorrow I have a food battle with Dilan, one of the men I'm to work with. It's also our day off, and I expect to spend some of it reading and spending time in _MY_ library. Because, yes, it is now mine._

_Anyway, it's about time to get to that hanging, so I'll be writing more in you tomorrow. I hope you don't mind. Goodnight!_

* * *

**AN: Alright, I hope that was okay! First chapter, yay! I'll definitely be working on more of this as I go. I'll be seeing you all next chapter!**


	2. Small To Say The Least

**Chapter: 2/10**

**Words: 2676**

**AN: And here is chapter two. I started this yesterday when I was sick, so I hope the words and everything are okay. I'm feeling much better, minus the face that I'm up at 2:44 am and typing up a story because I went to bed early. 8D ;;; Anyway, on with the story! I plan to have this a long chapter, and this story will, hopefully, move a great deal slower than my rushed ones. I'm really practicing hard on this one. :3 **

**Also, I figure I should include an Age Chart so that nobody gets confused. This will include the other people that will come in later, so don't worry about them, for now.**

**Ansem – 49**

**Xehanort – 22**

**Braig – 32**

**Dilan – 27**

**Even – 35**

**Aeleus – 28**

**Ienzo – 19**

**Isa – 20**

**Lea – 23**

**Myde – 17**

**Lumaria - 23**

**Warnings: Ienzo POV, Same as before, some foul language**

* * *

**Day Two: Small to Say the Least**

The sun pours through the large picture window, reaching my bed only as an afterthought and bringing me out of my slumber slowly. I'm fairly used to waking up with the sun, so it isn't much of a problem for me, to be quite honest. I yawn and stretch, looking to the part of my room still lacking sunlight, smiling a little at the shadows attempting to keep their nighttime home. I slowly toss my legs over the side of the bed, one arm folded against my shoulder and the other outstretched towards my high ceiling, a slight scratch to my head before I get up. I don't remember how far the bed is from the ground and nearly take a nose-dive into the intricately tiled floor. I hear an odd noise out my window and curiously step over in front of it to see what it could be.

Down in that hidden garden stood Aeleus, shirtless and sweaty in the morning sun, chopping at wood that seemed fresh cut on a stump that couldn't have been more than an hour old. The tree was already divided nicely into firewood, and it looked just amazing. The sun was at such an angle that a picture of this would have said a thousand things and more about the muscled man before me on the lawn below.

I shake my head and turn blue eyes on my desk, then realize it's about time to get dressed. I slept in a pair of black boxers with skulls on them, and I'm fairly sure that I shouldn't leave my room without a shirt, at least. I slowly work my hands underneath the crinkly edge of my boxers, pushing them down and stepping out before depositing them in my hamper; we all have one. My search for fresh clothes leads me to the closet, where I walk in and begin digging around for things. I had Aeleus help me move the dresser in there, that way I can totally change in my walk-in closet without having to run around for undergarments.

I pick out a pair of black boxer-briefs and slip them on, pulling out a pair of dark pants and a black shirt with a wacky cartoon skull on it. I then head to the small bathroom across the hallway from my room, we all have our own on the other side, and work on brushing my hair and teeth, washing my face and getting a shower. Once I was all nice and clean, I brushed my hair again and worked clothes back on, finally leaving the bathroom. I felt it was time to go find Ansem, figure out what was going on. I finally got to his study and knocked on the door a good ten minutes or so later.

"Come in..." Came the older male's voice and I slowly opened up the door, giving a sheepish smile. "Ah, you're awake bright and early, I see. It's good to have another one...between Braig and Dilan, I'd never get enough work in to be substantial in this place." He smiles, standing and walking over to me.

"What do you mean?"

"They're both very poor at time management. Dilan usually gets up around noon, and Braig will join us around three or so. So, until they wake up, it will just be you, Xehanort, Aeleus and Even. Oh, and I'll give you a warning; Braig usually comes in after surfing in the wave pool downstairs, so..he's usually soaked. Just ignore it and nothing will come of it. I wouldn't permit it to keep going if it didn't help him and not hurt us."

"Yes, Master Ansem."

"Now, I think that you should--" At this point, there was another soft knock on the door. "Oh, come in?"

Aeleus entered the room in nothing but a pair of blue jeans, his eyes sweeping between our blond mentor and I, a bulk load of firewood slung over his shoulder and held under his other arm.

"Where would you like this, Master Ansem?" He asks, voice soft and low; it was a nice change from Dilan and Braig's voices, which I heard a lot of yesterday.

"Oh...over there would be fine, and take the rest to the day room." The eldest replied, and the taller man moved over to the spot designated. He lay the wood down carefully, giving me a good view of his rear, which I promptly turned away from. I don't like to look at people inappropriately; it just drives things in a bad direction. Besides, I'm asexual; I don't like anyone. People are stupid and don't deserve my time. Well, I suppose, except for these guys. Maybe. "Ienzo, why don't you go unlock the library so that Aeleus can spend some time in there? I'm sure he'll have some work for you, too. Even already returned a book and Xehanort is off spending time with a special someone...so you won't have to worry about them."

"Oh...okay. Come on, then, Aeleus." I smile, leading the way happily enough back to the library. I already had the keys in my pocket, because I would keep them on me at all times if I left them on my door handle. The walk to my sanctuary was silent, as it was the night before, and when we got there, the only sound was our breathing and the jingling of the keys. Soon, the library's huge double doors open, thanks to the well-built man beside me, and we're both in. I find a book in the drop box and, it is, in fact, the book Aeleus had checked out the night before. I smile a little and head to go put it away, but a large hand on my shoulder stops me.

"Ienzo..." The way he says my name is a little odd, but maybe it's just the depth of his voice. "What might you suggest as a good book?" Oh, now he was tapping my brain to see a good book I brought with me?

"Well...I can wholeheartedly suggest Death of Socrates, or...a personal favorite is 'Through The Looking Glass' or 'Alice in Wonderland.'" I offer, smiling a little at my fondness for the books. I notice he takes an extra long time to reply.

"You left the latter in your room."

" That one requires something strong to borrow. Go get _Death_."

"But that is your job."

"Oh...right." And with that, I headed off to go and find the book I'd put up just yesterday, putting the other away. When I return, he's sitting in that chair again, watching me and waiting. I hand over the book and give him a slight smile, "Would you like to check it out or would you prefer to stay in here with me?" While he didn't reply, he remained sitting and opened up the book, so I figure he was going to stay. I headed off to do my work, making sure the books were in and everything, and after a long while, I heard a grating voice that I recognized instantly.

"Yo, little dude! Dil's awake and ready to take ya on!" Well, that was good news.

"Alright, I'll be there in a moment." The worst part about it is that I am fairly high up on a ladder, and I can't see myself getting down any time too soon. That is, of course, until I felt two strong, large hands on my sides and I found my feet suddenly on the floor. Looking up, I saw that carrot-topped wonder above me, and I blinked. "Thank you, Aeleus." He nodded his reply and headed back for the chair to continue reading. I left him alone, heading for the kitchen behind Braig.

"So, you an' the big guy hit it off, or what?" He grinned, looking back at me.

"Huh?" I wasn't paying enough attention to understand what it was he was saying. I never took a class in the language of the Surfer.

A sigh, eye-roll, and overbearingly exasperated wave of his arms later, and I had a repeat in layman's terms. "Are you and Aeleus getting along?"

"He doesn't say much, but we don't have any problems." I reply, raising an eyebrow and giving him an unsure look. He just smirks.

"He likes books. We call him Brick head, rock head, boulder-brain, sure, but he's smart. He's just got a lot more muscle than any of us to throw around. But he's usually pretty good about that, unless his brother's involved. He'd beat down any one of us if something bad happened to Myde." Myde. That name sounds so familiar. "You might know him. Little blond?" That made sense. I paused.

" Wait...so Aeleus is incredibly intelligent, but...he's related to _Myde_?"

"Hey, don't knock him so soon. Aeleus got all the brains, but at least Myde's a cutie." I have to roll my eyes at that.

"What about Dilan?"

"What about 'im?"

"I figured from all the awkward noises I heard from your room last night that you and he are....close."

"Oh, 'course we are. Myde's just a good friend, is all." From the tone in his voice, I figured he'd be protective over the kid, so I just let it go.

"I see..." He shoots me a look. "What?"

"'I see' is something Even says when he's busy thinking about other things. What're you thinkin' about? Looks to me like you've been up a while...you get a chance to see Aeleus on his choppin' duty? I bet that's why you're distracted. If you lose today, I won't hold it against you."

"I wasn't looking at him!" But by the time I get that out, we've reached the kitchen and he's taking off the way we came.

"Course you weren't! Seeya later, small fry!" I push open the door to the kitchen to find a sleepy Dilan clinging to a large coffee cup at the counter. He glances up to me and gives a tiny wave with two fingers, setting his cup down and looking me square in the eyes.

"You gotta recipe or what?"

"It's all up here." I tap my temple.

"Good, I'll win, then." He smirks, turning. "Be lucky we have almost two of everything in here. Ansem wanted to be sure I can cook a lot if I need to."

"Well, looks like I get half and you get half. What are you making?" It would help not to make the same thing.

"I'm thinking steak, corn and mashed 'taters. You?"

"I was going to make seafood salad."

"Ooh...sounds challenging."

"Not too bad, really." And with that, we both began to gather ingredients together, him taking over the stove while I set about working the microwave.

"So...I hear you an' Aeleus're spendin' lotsa time togetha. What's with that? You two jus' met."

"I work in the library, and he's in the library a lot. Braig said he just likes books; is there such a crime against that?"

"But he actually speaks to you. He only talks to us when he has to."

"He just asked me to tell him a good book to read..."

" Oh, so, now he's talking even _more_ to ya? Boy, you got a crushin' big guy on yer hands." He grinned, looking absolutely sure of himself as he set his steak out on a cutting board to perforate and season. I'm not a huge beef or pork eater, myself; I try to stay away from it because it doesn't feel right when I chew it. I'm very particular about the chicken and seafood I eat, though; if it's chewy and gummy, I really can't do it. That was why I would never eat pork and beef, too; the fat makes it detestable and it's just disgusting.

I'm microwaving my imitation crab, which I found, when he spoke again.

"What, cat gotcha tongue?" He purred, stepping too obnoxiously close to me. I should take the time to mention now that Dilan is also quite large. He isn't as big as Aeleus, but he's got both height and girth on his side.

"No...I wasn't paying enough attention, I guess." I mutter, looking down at my bowl.

"Oh...so did you hear me?"

"...no?"

"I said...he's crushin' on ya."

"You're full of it." I point my wooden spoon at him and he smirks.

"Full of the truth? You got it, Shawty!"

" ..._what_ did you just call me?"

"Shorty. It means he thinks you're short." Came Braig's answer from the door. "I just came to check on you guys. Dil, yer gonna run into a time shortage if you don't get cookin'." We both cracked down more at that, and there wasn't much more banter between us for a while. Eventually Braig left again and got everyone rounded up in the dining hall, ready for their tasting.

Everything was brought out, Dilan going first. Everyone ate his food like they usually did, Braig seeming the most taken with it. Then it was my turn; of course, I had a complaint.

"...is this crab?" Xehanort spoke up softly at the end of the table.

"Yes..."

"I'm allergic to crab." Shit. There went a point.

"It's imitation?"

"I shouldn't eat it..." And there it went.

Everyone else, though, seemed fairly good with it. Finally, it came time for picking their favorite meal. They were all given a piece of cardboard and a marker, and Dilan and I had to wait.

"Hold up your cards." Ansem said, and the cards all turned around.

"One point to Dilan." Thanks to Xehanort.

"Another point to Dilan." Braig.

"Point to Ienzo." Yes! I could hug Even for that.

"Another point to Ienzo..." Aeleus.

"And it appears we're at a tie, gentlemen." Ansem smiled a little. "To be quite honest, I loved both dishes. Ienzo's was very distinguished but not something terribly difficult, and Dilan's was something that he clearly cut corners with by using boxed potatoes." He smirked and rolled his eyes. "I say you both have kitchen duty. It will give you time to become closer."

_Dear Diary - _

_A lot happened today. I ended up with joint kitchen duty with Dilan, and Aeleus and I spent a little more time talking in the library. I can't help but shake the feeling that Braig is wrong; Aeleus couldn't have a crush on me, I look like a nine year old boy, and he's clearly a man. He wouldn't want someone like me trailing behind him everywhere. It'd be like being back with Myde again, for him, I'm sure. Except, of course, I'm shorter than Myde, so it would be that much more obnoxious. _

_Xehanort nearly drove me nuts today. He kept talking about some Isa person and how he was a better cook than I was because he questioned about allergies, whereas I didn't. I could just punch him...but I'm sure if I did, Braig would be in my face with his fist. He sure seems to love "Norty". It's as if they're brothers or something. Except that's impossible, considering Xehanort is nowhere near as pale as Braig is._

_Today during dinner, he claimed that Xehanort was sent to him by the Greek Gods of "Something" so that he may protect him from the evil that is sex. Or something like that. Of course, I had to ask why, and he said some more about this "Isa" Person. I really need to meet him; I'm getting mixed reviews about this guy._

_Anyway, Diary, I'm going to go lock up the library and kick Aeleus out. I'll talk to you tomorrow._

* * *

**AN: Alright, there's chapter two! I hope it's okay; I wanted to get it done right. :3**


	3. Ever Just As Sure

**Chapter: 3/10**

**Words: 689**

**AN: Hi, guys! It's time for Chapter Three~ Hopefully this story isn't moving too fast for you...I don't want to rush it, like I normally do. I feel like I just plow into everything and like, leave you guys in the dust. Anyway, this chapter will be fun, I can just tell. 3**

**Warnings: Ienzo POV again, foul language**

* * *

**Day 91: Ever Just As Sure**

I woke up a little later than usual this morning. I've been going to bed late and waking up oddly early for someone going to bed at four am. Because of this, I've been charged to work with Braig for the next week or so, on some project or another; I really haven't paid much attention. It's hard when he's got on such blindingly bright swim trunks and an equally obnoxious shirt under that white coat. It almost makes me cringe; too much Tylenol, I think. I must have a pill-hangover or something.

"So....you're up awful late, Star Pupil. There must be something wrong with your biological clock. It's tickin', and you dunno what to do with it. You still gotcha V-card?"

"...what?" I question, tilting my head a little as I pour some substance or another into a beaker.

"You know, kid. Your innocence."

"...you're so weird."

"You so stupid." He grinned, moving up behind me and wrapping his arms around my shoulders and tugging me up against his chest. "Your virginity, half pint. You still got it?"

"What? Of course, I do!" I snap, pulling away from his snickering form and looking at him, mouth agape and eyes narrowed. "Why would you think I wouldn't?!"

"Well, pretty little thing like you, boys all over the place..."

"I don't like /boys/."

"What about girls, then?"

"I don't like girls, either! I'm very self-sufficient, I don't need another human being to bring me happiness!"

"What about sex? Your hands must get tired."

"I don't need sex! And I definitely don't do _that_!"

" Oh, come now, little dude, _everyone_ needs sex."

"Then I must be no one."

"Well, we can easily fix that. Yanno, I know someone here likes you."

"I like everyone here..."

" No, I mean like..he _likes_ you."

"What? Impossible."

"Why?"

"I'm Asexual."

"Well, I kinda figured, but yanno what? I think you're wrong."

"Ienzo." My name is spoken from across the room, that deep, low voice that I have come to know all too well. While everyone says Aeleus isn't very talkative, I find him talking to me nearly every day, at least a little bit. Even if it's just asking for a book or commenting on a Shakespearean play; we always find something to talk about. "Is it possible to let me into the library?"

"Yes...no skin off my back. I can totally do that." I nod, trying to break away from Braig, who has moved back over to me and held onto my shoulders.

"It's him." He whispers, grinning like a madman. Without his other eye, he looks awfully frightening like that. He lost his eye in an acid accident with Dilan a few weeks ago.

"Ridiculous." I reply as I leave the room, Aeleus before me, but only slightly.

_Dear Diary - _

_Today was very strange. Braig and I were working on our project together, and he asked if I had my virginity or not. I don't think that question was very relevant. On top of that, he told me that Aeleus likes me again. I can't believe that; just because they say he's quiet and never talks doesn't mean they aren't exaggerating, right? I mean, he doesn't talk all the time, no. We do talk, though; often enough for everyone to throw a fit about it, apparently. It's starting to get on my nerves, to be quite honest. He does _not _like me, and I don't like anyone. Well, not like that, anyway. Because that is just gross. I don't need to rely on someone to make me happy. Do I look like the rest of the pitiful population of males who need to have someone in their life, constantly holding their hand through times of turmoil?_

_No, Diary, I don't. I'm very self-sufficient and I don't need a man, woman, or child. I'm perfectly fine on my own. Besides, I have this nifty plant in my room, and he's all the extra responsibility I need. Right? Right. ...of course, he is. _

_...Maybe I should invest in a goldfish._

* * *

**AN: Alright. :3 Short chapter, I know. D8 But like, it's helping move the story along, right? 8DDD Kind of, anyway. At least, it helps in my head, so there. :3 Besides, not as much reading for a chapter explaining something else later, yay! Remember, I love reviews, everyone. **


	4. Barely Even Friends

**Chapter: 4/10**

**Words: 2591**

**AN: Chapter four already! Wow, I've only been writing this since the 27****th**** of January. XD Man, I'm so hooked on this story. I've had the same some in my head for DAYS, now. ;; So, here we go. :3**

**Warnings: Ienzo POV, DISNEY MAGIC, fluff if you squint**

* * *

**Day 92: Barely Even Friends**

Today I manage to wake up early; I didn't want to be stuck with Braig again so soon after waking up. I spent a good deal of time watching out the window. No, as much as Braig would like to see it, I wasn't looking at Aeleus as he did whatever it was he was doing down there; I focus more on the odd, purple-pink flower that had worked its way up to my window. I felt it was odd, how it randomly appeared there after not even having a tendril up here yesterday. Opening up the large window, I reach out to grab it and found that it, indeed, has landed up here somehow and had not grown up the side of the castle. It was an awfully long way up, though, to be put there by someone who didn't have a good reason, and that kind of worries me.

Braig's words reverberate in my head again and I close my eyes, attempting to bang my head into the window before I realize that the window is still _open_. I feel my body plummeting to the ground and I feel it's all going far too fast. I'm flailing as I cry out, eyes clenched shut. Behind them, I'm seeing my young life flashing behind me, I can feel my boxers flowing around my thighs and I know the end is near. That is, until I feel something oddly warm and comforting around my body; it's slick, too. And hard, but not painfully so. I hear a grunt and blink, opening up my eyes one at a time, incredibly slowly.

Up above my head, the first thing I see are brilliant blue eyes, followed by tan skin, a worried expression, and orange hair hanging slightly over his face and nearly touching mine. It's at this point that I realize that he's probably too close to my face, but it's how he caught me. He's holding me close with those strong arms of his, pressed up against that muscular chest...and I find my blood vessels expanding again; my face feels hot. The only thing I can get out is soft and shaken-sounding.

"A-aeleus..."

"Ienzo...you need to be more careful. I don't know what we would do if we lost you." Maybe he meant the work load? A six-person load put upon five people could be very tedious and not the best way to spend the day. They wouldn't get as much free time without me around. Or as much food. I'm useful. That's all he could mean, right?

"I...I'm s-sorry..."

"We should take you to see Even, to make sure you are not hurt." And with that, he took me off and back into the castle. I'd never been in the garden, before, and, while this was a very...strange way of visiting it, I find myself kind of happy. There's some odd part of me that thinks this was meant to happen and is actually glad it did. Well, for the most part. I definitely could have done without the seemingly harmlessl plummet into Aeleus' arms. It wasn't quite that he caught me that had me bothered; it was that he had had to catch me in the first place. That stupid-- and then I realize I've forgotten something.

"A-aeleus...the flower..." I whimper, and he remains silent, carrying me inside and directly into the lab. He didn't even stop for it; it was sort of weird. When we got to the lab, he lay me down on an exam table and I hardly move. My arms glue themselves to my stomach and hips and I find myself too scared to budge even one centimeter. He brought Even over to me, and the man slid his glasses off his face slowly, carefully folding them and placing them safely in his pocket.

"You fell from your bedroom window?" The silver-haired male questions, a delicate brow rising. He sounded incredulous.

"Y-yes..." I sigh, looking away; just my luck, Aeleus is in my sight. It's at this point that I realize I'm naked save for my kitty cat boxers. I self-consciously start to try to cover myself, but I know it's of no use; Aeleus and Even have both seen everything except for what my underwear hides. After a few moments of watching me squirm, Even begins the body check, looking me over. There were several dozen bruises all over my body and I have a slight fracture on my right index finger, from where I had landed in Aeleus' arms. Other than that, I'm fairly okay and able to walk to my room.

However, I've been given an escort. Guess who? Yes, I'm being tailed by Aeleus. He walks behind me for a moment, and I feel his eyes washing over my body. That's when I slow down a little and let my legs wobble.

"Ienzo, are you alright?" I feel his hands on my shoulders and I give a simple, weak reply.

"Mnn..." I act like I'm dizzy and slump a little. Little do I realize that this would be the behavior to have myself lifted again. He carries me bridal style up to my room and helps me under the covers of my bed, giving me the barest hint of a smile and a caress of my hair before he turns and leaves. I don't remember much else, but I'm pretty sure I fell asleep sometime between his touch and his vacation of my room.

When I blink myself awake, I have a killer headache and my finger hurts. I look at it; it's in a split. I glance over at my clock and find the glaring red numbers telling me it just became 7:09. A long look at my window, now closed, has me realizing that it has to be in the evening. I shakily sit up and slowly place my legs, one at a time, over the edge of the bed. A yawn and stretch later and I'm looking intently at my desk. There, in a beaker, sit six of those flowers from this morning, calmly soaking up my attention as if nothing about them is wrong.

Forcing myself out of bed despite the many aches and complaints of my body, I head to my closet. As much as I know Aeleus saw me mostly naked already, I don't really like the thought of showing off more of my body to him. I decide to forsake a shower and just tug on new clothes, my boxers joining the rest of the dirty laundry in the hamper. I tug on a plain black shirt and a pair of blue jeans with a few rips around the knees and yank on a pair of battered and beaten shoes. I then head out and to the library, despite being unable to find the keys. I have a feeling Aeleus took them and let himself into my library.

I make it down to the gargantuan room to find a field of books ready to be put up; a good deal of them from Even and Xehanort. I went about easily packing most of them away; they were smaller books and things easier for me to move. I have to load up the cart with the heavier books and push them to their shelves, but at some point, I note that the books have to go up to the right height to rest. Sadly, I'm not even as strong as usual, and this doesn't seem like it would work out all that well. I hobble up the ladder as best I can, heavy book in hand as I try to make it up. By some miracle, I make it to the right shelf, but getting the book up and into it is a whole different animal. I struggle and strain to get it to work, but no matter what I do, nothing does.

However, suddenly, the ladder shook a little; my tired brain doesn't think anything of it, until a large hand moves and takes the book away from me, slipping it into its spot. The owner of said hand pushes that barrel chest of his into my back, nice and tightly, making me shiver and my brain set off on a thinking tirade, as per usual.

_You know, it is quite possible for him to like you. You're a likeable guy; so cute and tiny. You're like the right size to fit in his arms, he feels like he can save you. If you needed a man, you'd need a big man to protect you. And I'm sure he needs a little man to tell him what to do. You know you would win at that job, Ienzo._

Part of my brain would say one thing, the other part would say another.

_Ienzo, you don't need a man and you know that. You're self-sufficient, no matter how many times Braig has told you that masturbation is not the key to happiness. You don't need sex, either. You know you're perfectly fine on your own, that we don't need him! You should stop this now, before it gets out of hand and you put yourself in a bad situation!_

The left and right sides of my brain are in an angry battle of tug-o-war with my emotions, drawing me from happy to angry in two small tugs. I don't know what to do, I've never been in a situation like this before! But I do find myself questioning more than just his love for me. However, a devious small portion of my brain does drop a bit of good advice.

_Hey, you should ask him to help you put the rest of the books away._

"Aeleus...would you mind doing me a favor? Usually I can handle the big books...but I hurt so badly..."

"Of course, Ienzo." He smiles a little, climbing down the ladder and picking me up off of it, carrying me by my arm pits over to his chair and snuggling me down into it. I've never been in a chair that could eat me alive before. I watch him lazily as he puts away my books with practiced ease; it's like he had been the library attendant before I had showed up. Maybe he had been; he spends plenty of time in here.

As I watch him work, I find my mind questioning why it is he likes me, of all people.

"Aeleus...has everyone had dinner, yet?" I make sure he can hear me.

"Yes, we have. It was chicken stir fry. I'm fairly sure that Braig ate all that was left...would you like me to make you something?" He's offering to cook for me?

"Mm...I'll go with you. Maybe I can help."

"No, you're hurt. I'm not a bad cook, I promise." I nod a little and sigh. Once he's finished packing everything away, he returns the cart to the front of the library before returning for me. He lifts me onto his shoulders, my crotch at his neck and my arms around his forehead. I lean against his head and he doesn't even seem to notice; he must have a strong neck, as well. I close my eyes as he walks and I'm very thankful for the high doorways and ceilings in this place.

He takes me into the kitchen and sits me down on a counter. I shiver a little; it's cold on my rear, and these pants aren't very thick. I watch him navigate the kitchen and he really doesn't do a bad job. Within thirty minutes, he had me seated in the dining room with a rather nice dinner made from leftovers. We had made a sort of chicken soup without the noodles, and covered cheese and garlic biscuits in it, a couple days ago; my own recipe. It is delicious, even as left overs.

We sit together in silence, despite the fact that he Italk to me more than anyone else. Am I starting to become proud of that fact? Thankfully, this silence is oddly comfortable.

"I never really thanked you for saving me." I say finally, blushing slightly. I'm glad the lights are dim and he can't see it.

"No need. I did it because I...owe it to everyone to keep you alive." He takes a long pause and almost looks as if he's warring with himself over something. He seems to falter a moment before he finally speaks. "You know...about the Open House ball in fourteen days, don't you?"

"Mhm...I didn't realize it would be so soon, though..." I offer in reply. I really hadn't thought much about it for a while, to be completely and totally honest. I really don't want to go; Ansem expects us all to have a date, and the whole town and their grandmothers are coming. It's not so much an open house as it is an excuse to have a huge dance, in my opinion.

"Would...you be so kind as to...attend with me?" I blink.

"Hmm?"

"...will you be my date, Ienzo?" If I had been blushing before, now my face is nearly as red as the plate I'm eating from. I choke slightly on my biscuit and swallow carefully, looking down into my dish as if it will give me all of the right answers.

"...let me think about it. Is that alright?" I don't want to just turn him down...because I'm starting to question my own feelings, as well.

"Of course...are you finished?" He changes the subject nice and fast.

"Yes, just about." I take a few more bites and push the plate back as a gesture.

"Let me put that away and I'll take you back to your room." He's so nice. I nod a little and wait. He heads off to take care of it, and when he returns, I'm hoisted back onto his shoulders and carried the long walk upstairs and to the end of the hallway. He opens the door slowly and heads for the bed, but I stop him.

"Can you sit me at my desk, please? I can make it to the bed when I'm finished. I just...want to write a little."

"Of course." He gives me a small smile once I'm seated and he pats my head. He spares a glance at my flowers and his smile widens a bit, and it's instantly obvious to me who put them there. But when I look back at him, his stoic mask is back on, stronger than before.

"Thank you, Aeleus, for everything." I smile, and soon he's gone to his own room.

_Dear Diary - _

_I honestly don't know what happened today, but between waking up and nearly dying, falling asleep, waking up again and a little bit of work...I think I've finally started to believe Braig and Dilan when they say that Aeleus likes me. He wouldn't have gone out of his way like that if he didn't, would he?_

_The one thing that's really bothering me is that I can't seem to place why he would want me in the first place. Sure, I'm cute and tiny, but I wouldn't think that that is the basis for a solid man like him to crush on me for. I don't think I'll ever understand it, but...I'm honestly glad that he does. I probably wouldn't be here right now if he didn't._

_Anyway, I have to get going, my finger's hurting pretty bad and I think it's time for bed. I slept most of the day, and yet I'm still drained. Goodnight, Diary._

* * *

**AN: Alright, there's chapter four! I hope you guys like this...it's coming together fairly well, for me, I think. :3**


	5. Somebody Bends Unexpectedly

**Chapter: 5/10**

**Words: 1269**

**AN: Man, this is the third chapter written on 1/30. o.o I just wish they could get put up as quickly as I write them, but I need a beta. That would be The Notebook Thief. She's pretty awesome and my bestest friend. I loves her. 8D**

**Anyway, on to the story!**

**Warnings: Third person POV, multiple pairings, possible foul language.**

* * *

**Day 105: Somebody Bends Unexpectedly**

The castle had been elaborately decorated by our whole group. While the castle was already very beautiful, the decorations and designs put up by the apprentices were amazing and bright, something to make the experience that much greater, so much stronger. Ienzo currently found himself sitting on his bed in his room, sighing and thinking to himself for the umpteenth time that hour.

_What if he's just pulling my leg? Well, I guess you'd think that he would have pulled out of this, by now, instead of just waiting for my answer, right? I don't know, though...but he doesn't seem the type to lead someone on...what to do? _

He had been up there for hours, thinking more intently by the minute on how to answer Aeleus' proposal of the dance. They all _did_ need dates, after all...maybe this was Aeleus trying to get out of taking someone he didn't know? But that didn't make sense.

_I know he likes me._

Meanwhile, down in the foyer, a game of water gun tag was forming between Braig and Dilan. They had been told to miss the decorations, and so they made themselves extra careful and super hydro-dynamic. They each wore a wet suit and a rain coat with goulashes. Of course, though, Aeleus walked in and stopped the fun with a stern look to each participant and the words to make the lazy bones in the boys cringe.

"If you get everything wet, you'll have to clean it all up." Once the taller male had left again, heading for the library, it seemed, Dilan piped up.

"Killjoy."

"Why can't he be as fun with us as we know he is with Ienzo?"

"Because we aren't short and cute and sexy enough to be his men?" Dilan offered, only to get a smirk from Braig.

"Oh, we're damn sexy enough, that's for sure."

As the boys continued to talk, Aeleus made his way up the impressive staircase, heading in the general direction of the bedrooms. Braig caught him in his eye and smirked.

"Goin' to ask Sugarbill if you can take 'im to the dance?"

"Mnn…I already have." Both men in the foyer raced over to see the other male.

"Well? Whaddid 'e say?" Dilan slurred in delight.

"He has had time to think. I am now going to see what his answer is."

"Go get 'im, Tiger." Braig grinned; Dilan whooped a bit for him. They were both so proud, their little Aeley had grown up! Aeleus ascended the stairs the rest of the way and moved as quietly as possible to Ienzo's room. He knocked carefully.

"C-come in." Ienzo had begun picking out something nice to wear, ignoring the'gift' Braigand Dilan had 'blessed' him with. The pale blue party dress remained hanging on his closet door. Aeleus slowly made his way into the room, giving the small man a little smile.

"Did I give you ample time to think?" He questioned, and the half-naked boy nodded a little, sighing slightly and blushing bright.

"I…yes, Aeleus, I will go with you." A shy smile worked over his lips and he found himself wrapped once more in those strong, protetive arms. Bedroom blues hooked on that dress and the taller looked down at the smaller, an iamge of him in that dress making his tan skin redden.

"A-are you going to be wearing th-that?" Ienzo hadn't been planning on it, but the look on the other's face was just perfect.

"Yes, if you would like."

As luck would have it, Ienzo showed up to dinner in his little dress, the silky material swishing gently against his soft, smooth thighs. Beside him walked a dapper Aeleus, for once less concerned with his brother and his date. That didn't mean he didn't try to put the scar in him, though, even when introducing them to his own date.

"Ienzo, this is Lea, and this is Myde." He leveled a low glare at the former, who shook hands with Ienzo cautiously, before his arm rewrapped safely around Myde's shoulders.

"Nice to meet you…" Ienzo tried a smile before attempting to tug Aeleus off. "You didn't ask me here to be your arm candy while you intimidate Lea, did you? I want to dance."

"We must eat, first." The older male replied, moving over to pull out a chair for his date. For once, neither Dilan, nor Ienzo, had made dinner. Another long table had been brought in and everyone fit just fine. After a good hour of eating, drinking, and being merry, it was finally time to dance. Of course, this was when everyone that had attended dnner had enough alcohol in them to elicit much less formal communication.

The dance, too, was far less formal, in some situations.

For example, Braig and Dilan took turns party boying each other and anyone who got too close. Otherwise, they bumped and ground into one another, making a grand show of their 'sex with clothes on'.

Xehanort and Isa, however, were far more calm about things, holding close to each other and swaying a bit to the slower songs. They would sit and talk quietly among themselves during the faster songs, not wanting to disgrace themselves by putting up the wrong image.

Lea and Myde seemed trapped and lost in each other's eyes, staring into them with their foreheads pressed together as they swayed back and forth around the floor, holding each other tight. Myde had never looked so happy, and Lea even looked relaxed. Ienzo was glad he had tugged Aeleus away.

Even had gotten so drunk that he didn't seem to care how he danced, shamelessly grinding with Lumaria, who looked far too feminine for his own good. Even was sure to be full of complaints in the morning of his behavior this night. But he danced with his auburn-haired angel as the other saw fit, which involved much touching and wild movements.

Of course, Aeleus and Ienzo had discovered some problems with their dancing. It was easier for them during slow songs, where Aeleus would pick up the smaller male and hold his rear in one hand, then hold his back in the other and rock back and forth, doing most of the work. Ienzo did, at one point, bring his lips up to tentatively place a gentle kiss on the other's lips. It was like the climax of the night, other than the one that could be heard a little ways away on the dance floor, Braig trapped underneath Dilan.

By the end of the ball, around 3am, Ienzo had very nearly crashed out in Aeleus' arms, his head on the elder male's shoulder, resting calmly. The raven-haired boy soon fell asleep with all of the rocking they did, and didn't even notice when Aeleus took them up to his room. He first went and changed Ienzo into a pair of boxers, before slipping him into one of his [Aeleus] own shirts. He lay the smaller male in the large bed, planning on sharing with him, now. It was comfortable once he had gotten them together and held the small boy against his chest, soon slipping off to sleep himself.

_Dear Brain – _

_I think you cut out on me tonight. What was all of that? I was all over him most of the night. I…guess it can't be helped. If he is mad at me in the morning, then he will be mad and I might lose any opportunity I had with him. Oh, well, it was great while it lasted._

_Anyway, brain, it's about time that we both take a break. Goodnight~_

* * *

**AN: Okay, so…this chapter was meant to be a little vague, don't worry about it, too much. The next one will explain it much more. Also, my internet is not working at the moment, so these will only be put up when I'm able to get them there. I'm doing this at school right now.**


	6. Bittersweet and Strange

**Chapter: 6/10**

**Words: 1269**

**Warnings: Cursing, Untame thoughts, Ienzo POV**

**AN: Hi, guys! Here for another chapter, I hope. :3 Anyway, here's the morning after the ball for you all's amusement. You all...it doesn't sound right, I'm used to hearing Ya'll. I'm from Kansas. D8 Anyway, here is the chapter. * HEART ***

* * *

**Day 106: Bittersweet and Strange**

I awake with something warm and hard beneath me, and I snuggle down against it. Then I realize it's moving slowly, up and down, up and down, almost like breathing. Wait a second, breathing?! My eyes slowly blink open and I find myself further up than normal. Then I realize that my breathing body pillow is not _exactly _a body pillow. I suddenly shoot up and tilt to the side, my legs not holding me on very well as I topple off the immense height and onto the floor. I land firmly on my bum and stare up at the man above me, who slowly rolls over to look at me with sleepy blue eyes.

"Ienzo?" He mumbles, yawning and trying to rub his face but his hand doesn't seem to quite reach. He sighed and let it flop back lazily; I glance at the clock and it's already eight thirty. He's late for chopping duty, but somehow I think the hazy memories of the ball last night must mean he has the day off. That's when I stop dead, my chest even stilling until my eyes go wide. "Are you okay?"

" I..we...w-...what?" I moan in displeasure; what did I _do_? Did I just throw away my life last night? Is everyone going to think of me as some two-cent gutter-slut? I don't think any of us have it any worse until I hear a scream that sounds an awful lot like Even next door. I then realize that waking up next to Lumaria was probably not the most fun he had ever had. Not that I really think that Even is capable of fun. But my attention is drug back to Aeleus when I feel a hand ruffling my hair.

"Ienzo...are you okay? You hit the floor rather hard. Come here, lay down." He lifts me up and sets me in the bed, getting out of it himself and heading for the door after tucking me in all nice and warm. "I shall return in a moment with breakfast." I'm sure he would be making it. If Braig and Dilan didn't get to sleep till around four, then they weren't going to be awake until nearly five in the afternoon. I just nod and lay there a moment, letting him leave me be.

That's when I start to panic. I remember I wore a dress to the ball, not his shirt and a pair of boxers. That means that he saw everything, this time...what could he have done to me? I begin checking every single inch of myself that I can see for any marks or tell-tale signs that he had touched me inappropriately, I even check my rear by acting like I'm walking.

I'm slightly puzzled when nothing is very sore, and I'm completely clean. So he really just changed me and put me to bed with him? What a sweetheart. It's at this point that he returns to me, a big platter in his hands, filled with good-looking food. Donuts and danish rolls, all sorts of breakfast goodies. I smile and sit up a bit, and he comes over, setting the tray on his bedside table beside his lamp. He then lifts me up again, sits down and gets comfortable, and lets me sit against his chest and stomach. This is the third time, second I'm aware of, that I got to feel that strong chest, and I can't help but feel butterflies in my stomach.

He sets the tray on his legs, and it nearly covers mine, and we both set into our meal. The whole time, I'm thinking and after a few bites into my cream cheese danish, I sigh and decide I need to talk before my head implodes.

"Aeleus...may we talk about this?" I question, looking up at him, my scalp on that sculpted chest.

"Yes, Ienzo...did I get something that displeases you? I could always make another run to get something you'd prefer." He offered with a small frown, as if he had expected me to be talking just about food. I had more on my mind than what kind of donuts we were eating.

"No, no, that isn't it..." I look down into the platter and blush, "I meant...about us."

"Oh..." He almost sounds disappointed. "Would...you have preferred to wake in your own room?"

"I...I'm not totally sure. I just...this was a shock to me. Do you remember anything once we were in here last night? I can't seem to."

"You were falling asleep in my arms downstairs...so I thought it was time for bed. I brought you upstairs and got you changed so your dress would still be pristine...and then I lay down with you and we went to sleep."

"And you promise me that that's all that happened?"

"..." He looks down at me, incredulous. "Ienzo, what are you trying to say?"

"I...Dilan and Braig are always saying how you want...'into my pants'. I just...I don't think you're a lecher, don't get me wrong here. I just..."

"You worry."

"Yeah...I'm nowhere near as bad as Even, so don't worry about that. I just...wasn't sure what we did last night and...I'd like to save my virginity for when we really know each other. I do like you, Aeleus, I do...I just want to take it...slow. You know?"

"I understand, Ienzo. I do not want to rush you. If you are uncomfortable with something, just let me know. I suppose I did not see the harm in sleeping with you last night, but it will not happen again until you are ready." I've been hanging around Braig and Dilan too much; I have to force myself to think of the most innocent terms for 'sleep with'.

"I don't mind, Aeleus...sleeping is fine. I just...wasn't totally sure what all had happened last night, is all. I didn't want to wake up like Even did this morning." That scream had probably been heard by everyone.

I get a nod in return, and he leans down to peck my lips. "Just tell me if you are uncomfortable."

"I'm fine with this." I smile, leaning up a bit more into the kiss. He sets the food down at the foot of the bed and allows me to turn around in his arms, and I press my little body against his, and we kiss some more. We spend a good twenty minutes or so kissing and exploring one another, and by the time we're both pulling back and gasping for air that we only took short breaks for already, well, I find a large hand once more on my rear. I don't feel too threatened, though; it was there all last night.

We finally end up getting up and getting dressed, showering and all separately, before meeting outside my room. We then head to the library to spend the rest of our day off in there. I'm fairly happy that nobody will bother us in here. He's still helping me put away the books I just can't reach, even if he's pressed me so tightly to the ladder that I'm sure I know what's coming. However, each time he leans back a bit so that he doesn't crush me, and I like that. We end up snuggled together in his chair, kissing and touching and attempting to read a book all at once. We finally cool down enough to sit and read, him turning the pages and me cuddled up in his lap.

* * *

**AN: Alright, so there was chapter six! I don't think many people are keeping track with this story, but it's out here for anyone. They're certainly getting friendlier, that's for certain. Only a few more chapters and it's over. : But there may be a bonus chapter and a sequel. :3 Maybe. I'll need to get into a good mood for it, but I'm sure you will be seeing one. :3 Anyway, on to writing the next chapter! I stayed home sick from school today (2/4/10), and since I still don't have internet, I'll be spending my entire day typing up stories. That means that I'll probably be ready to post the ending to this by tomorrow, if I work diligently enough. Alright, all, until another time!**


	7. Just A Little Change

**Chapter: 7/10**

**Words: 796**

**Warnings: Braig POV, foul language**

**AN: Alright, guys! Chapter seven already! I'm so pumped for this story, it looks like it will be the only chapter story I've ever written that will actually have an ending! Now, this chapter isn't going to be very long; I don't know exactly how long it is going to be, yet, but I do know that the outline for it isn't even half a page. So it won't be long until chapter 8! But let's not get ahead of ourselves. Time for chapter seven, first!**

* * *

**Day 107: Just A Little Change**

**Ienzo slept in Aeleus' room again last night. But you know what that means? That means that when he wrote his diary entry, it had been left unguarded in his room. And you know what _that_ means? I have a one-way ticket into finding out what's been going on with Blockhead and Half-Pint. That, in itself, is something that I can't keep my mitts off of. So I sneak into the little dude's room while he's sleeping in again with Aeleus, and I find myself seated at his desk. I'm surprised his little legs can reach the floor.**

**I search the drawers a bit before finding that diary, being ever silent about it, and flip the book open. **

_**Deary Diary - Day 106**_

_**So, Aeleus and I officially became a couple this morning. It's really sweet, to be honest. He treats me like I'm a God or something. He's been carrying me even more, his hands are nearly always on me...I feel special. He helped me put away books again, today, and then we snuggled up in his chair in the library. I swear, throughout the day, we kissed nearly the whole time. I don't think we even ate much; we forgot about meals. By dinner time, Dilan had to come find me and drag me into the kitchen.**_

_**I'm just thankful he caught us when we were reading together. I'm still a little nervous about sex, but I think that this should definitely evolve into that eventually. I didn't realize it before, but I think I really do have feelings for Aeleus. I've tried to ignore his crush on me and not even notice my own...I think I've been too closed-minded. I know, now, that I must be in need of something new. I guess I'm not as asexual as I once thought. **_

_**I guess Braig and Dilan were right; we ended up together in the end, and I guess I feel no qualms about it. It's like...something I can't quite put my finger on. I really don't mind, though.**_

_**Anyway, Diary, I need to go and get in bed. Aeleus and I are going to read Alice in Wonderland tonight. It's very special to me, and I know he knows that, by now.**_

_**Goodnight.**_

_**I grin wide. This is just perfect. I totally have to tell Dil; if I don't, he'll more than likely get all pissy at me. So I saunter off down the hallway with the diary in my hand, snickering to myself. He says it's a journal when he talks about it, sure, but he's so girly, really; it's a damn diary. No wonder why the big guy likes him so much. He's tiny and needy. Not that he didn't look good in that dress, though. I bet it would have looked better with that butt moving around and taunting Aeleus. I suddenly decide that this could be extremely good if Dil and I can talk Ienzo into sex. They both need it, and everyone knows it. Even Even and Norty get laid; those two are the only ones who don't, as of now.**_

"_**Dil, Dil, geddup. Lookit this!" I cry, pouncing on the man I love so much. He attempts to push at me, but finally his eyes crack open and he's looking at me.**_

"_**Whaddup, Bray?" He questions, blinking and looking up at me with tired eyes.**_

"_**I found Half-Pint's diary. Says he and the big guy are a couple, now, and that they keep making out in the library. We need to get them to fuck, dude. Seriously? They're so innocent my baby brother looks like the devil." **_

"_**So? Wha's zat gotta do wif us?" Dilan slurs, closing his eyes at me. **_

"_**Mm...we got them together, Dil. Even Ienzo says so. So listen...we need to get them laid, too. Even **__** Even gets laid. Those two are the only ones who haven't."**_

"_**Fine...now geddoff. I wanna go back ta sleeps." He sighs, turning over. I get a nice, big handful of that perfect ass before getting up and heading back to the room to put away the diary. Ienzo doesn't even know what happened; I hear a soft moan, though, from Aeleus' room, that doesn't sound like Blockhead. I wish I could find out what was going on with them. I just want to shove my head through a portal onto the ceiling and watch.**_

_**Not because I'm stupid and want to see their sex, but because I want to see what's going on and if we really need to help them.**_

_**They end up not coming out all day. I vaguely wonder if they realize there is work to be done. Ahh, young love. They can't see anything past the other's nose. **_

_

* * *

_

_**AN: Alright, told you this would be short. But, anyway, I just hope it's okay. :3 That's chapter seven for you all. :3 I'm ready for eight, nine, and ten. It's only 10:30 am. That means I have till...*thinks* About seven-ish tonight to write. I have nothing else to do. So...this will be written up by the end of the day, I'm sure. When I get this story complete, I will begin work on my XigDem stories. I wrote three XigXal, I'm thinking of nine XigDem. :3 Since that's the numbers and everything. :333 Anyway, on to chapter eight!**_


	8. Learning You Were Wrong

**Chapter: 8/10**

**Words: 931**

**Warnings: Ienzo POV**

**AN: Alright, guys! We're getting so close to the end that I can taste it. I'm so excited that I might even work on older stories while I'm here. More than likely just finishing Sex Kitten, if I can find the muse for it. Otherwise, I'll just work on the XigDem stories that I mentioned last chapter. :3 Sex Kitten may come in to play a little later, so don't worry about that. **

**Anyway, on to chapter eight!**

* * *

**Day 108: Learning You Were Wrong**

**I woke up early enough this morning to actually get some work done. Dilan did, too, it seemed, just to get on my nerves. He constantly took coffee breaks, and finally he set about helping me with breakfast. We were making ready-made omelets, and I currently worked carefully on making the best ingredients for Aeleus'. **

"**So...I hear ya've been skimping on work. Where were ya yesterday? Like, seriously, we needed ya two and ya were both gone."**

**I feel a blush creeping over my cheeks. Damned blood vessels.**

"**I was with him in his room." **

"**Didja guys fuck?"**

"**What? No!"**

"**Then why didn't ya come out...?"**

"**We...we were reading a book...."**

"**Oh, is **_**that **_**what they're calling it, now?"**

"**What...?"**

"**Really, Ienzo. Braig says he heard a moan from ya in thurr."**

"**Oh...th-that...he...we...uh..." I feel my face getting hotter. "We didn't have sex or anything, I promise. It was just...some touching. He...his hands are amazing." I can't believe I'm saying this. "And...um..."**

"**Didja touch him, too?"**

"**I...l-licked his...abs?" **

"**How'd I know ya'd like 'em?"**

"**H-huh?" I know my eyes are wide, now. "Yo-you knew?" **

"**Didn' ya always watch 'im when 'e was hot and sweaty and shirtless in da morning? Ya talked about it once and Braig an' I just figured ya had a bara fetish."**

"**...bara?"**

"**Big, buff gay men." Ahh, that explained something. **

"**Um...is it a bad thing?"**

"**Well, not if yer with Aeleus. 'E certainly fits the description. And 'e's been crazy aboutcha ever since 'e met you, accordin' to Braig. Yer just kinda oblivious, I guess."**

"**Or else I just denied it." I point out, sighing a little.**

"**Well, in any case, ya aren't so asexual, are ya?"**

"**I guess not. He brought out my needy side. I guess even **_**I**_** need physical contact every so often."**

"**Every so often? This is da first time ya've left 'is arms for three days. What's 'e up to right now?"**

"**Well, we woke up kind of late, so I'm sure he's busy with his wood-chopping."**

"**Betcha wish ya could go watch 'im."**

"**....no." I look away quickly, working diligently on that omelet like it's my life's work or something.**

"**Just go watch 'im. I can hold down the fort while yer gone. But come back when 'e comes inside, okay? 'M not about to be stuck makin' seven omelets just coz you feel da need to watch yer buff boyfriend be sweaty and sexy in yer corner."**

"**Hey! I...n-never said he was sexy."**

"**But I know you think 'e is~." **

"**Sh-shut up!" My face is hot again. "Dilan, you're cruel."**

"**Nah, 'm a life-saver. 'M lettin' ya watch 'im, aren't I? If ya hurry, ya won't miss much uh da show."**

"**Alright, alright." My apron finds its way to the counter and I head for the door.**

"**Yanno what? I think ya should give yerself to 'im. I bet it would mean a lot."**

"**...I'll think about it." And with that, I run off to go and watch Aeleus cutting the wood.**

**I get up to my room and realize I haven't been in here for at least three days. Or, maybe, this will be the third. I really can't keep counting the days with Aeleus, it's hard to keep track. They melt together into a good day of awesome; for all I know, it's only been one day since we got together. I sit down at my desk and open my secret drawer, a frown evident on my face as I peer at something new. **

**  
"KY Intense...wonder what this does." I mumble, tilting my head as I look at the tag attached.**

_**To: Ienzo and Aeleus**_

_**  
From: Braig and Dilan **_

_**Good luck bangin', guys!**_

_**Oh, great. They're still trying to get us to have sex. I look down and grab my diary; I can tell they were in it, too. The pages are wrinkled and torn around my last entry. I sigh and pack it away again. I head to the window to watch Aeleus a while, returning to Dilan once he finished. Everything ends up going well, today, and when I return for my diary, it's still where I had left it.**_

_**Dear Diary - **_

_**Today was great. Aeleus and I finally returned to work, and I discovered the name of my apparent fetish for him. It's called Bara. I'm pretty sure that I have always enjoyed him in the morning, but never out loud and to other people. I guess that's why I get such joy out of ab-licking; I seriously moan as I do it. It's just so...enticing. I love every second of it, to be brutally honest. **_

_**We weren't allowed to touch too much today. We touched under the table nearly every meal, and whenever we could in the lab, we would. I just wish that we could find a way to not be so addicted to each other. It's as if we just can't get enough and we need desperately to always be in contact to make sure that we're both still alive. I've never felt this way before. Maybe it's a good thing that it's just for Aeleus.**_

_**Anyway, I should go. He wants into the library and we're going to spend some time alone in there, again. It'll be just perfect. I can't wait, really. Well, I'll see you again tomorrow, Diary. **_

* * *

**AN: Aww, how sweet. Anyway, on to the next chapter! I'm just pioneering through to the end on this one. It is now 11:43 am. That means I'm making lunch while I type. D; My water on my macaroni and cheese boiled over and nearly killed everything. And guess who gets to clean it up? DINGDINGDING. Me. D; Dnw.**


	9. Finding You Can Change

**Chapter: 9/10**

**Words: 3748**

**AN: ...I have nothing better to do while I eat lunch than to watch Dora the Explorer. It makes me want to make a parody or something, but I doubt I will. Haha, I just want to watch good TV again, but I can't. It isn't on yet. Oh God, Dora and Boots look like they are about to kiss or something. Ew. Dnw. Oh, and now time goes backwards because of Clorox. I'm desperately wanting to write Mpreg, but I might wait until a different story. Perhaps a XigDem, or something. :3 OH! I KNOW! Haha, you guys are going to be so surprised. :3 **

**ANYWAY. This story needs finished, first, and then my new idea will go for sure. :3**

**Warnings: Ienzo POV, SEX. You have been warned. Also, slight CradleRobber!Ansem**

* * *

**Day 119: Finding You Can Change**

**I wake up earlier than I have in a while, today. Aeleus is already outside, and this time I decide to go and watch him out where I can see every little detail. Outside in the garden, I notice that I have to shove the sleeves of his shirt up so that I can touch things. This is only the second time I've actually come into the garden, and the first that I can actually look around. I pick one of the flowers that Aeleus had put on my window and in my room, putting it behind my ear and smiling a little as I walk over to him. I'm practically swimming in his shirt, and you can't see my short boxers beneath the hem of it. **

"**Ienzo?" He questions as I seat myself on a rock, my legs stacked one on top of the other out to the side.**

"**Yes, Aeleus?" I purr, licking my lips. I have the best view of his body like this, and I love it. It's perfection at its best. I have a feeling I must look the same way to him with the way he gulps and stumps the ax before moving over and picking me up. He's gotten into a habit of holding my hips to his stomach as he kisses me, hand under my rear. He's really a sweetheart, but sometimes I wonder if his intentions are as clear as I think they are.**

"**Mm...what a way to wake up." He whispers against my lips, closing his eyes. **

"**I know, right...?" I pause a moment, then speak up slowly, "Aeleus...I think tonight is the night." He pulls away and looks into my eyes.**

"**What? Tonight...is..." He blushes a little, "You...want to tonight?" I could see the cogs and wheels turning in that head as he glanced past me, kissing me again, this time more passionately. "You go get dressed and showered and ask Ansem for a very important day off." He smiles, setting me down and pushing me back towards the castle. "I'll get finished up out here and then come in and do the same." He seemed to be working something out in his head, and I only wish I was a mind reader so I could know what was going on.**

**However, I do go ahead and do as he asked, going back up to my room to get some clothes. I find yet another annoying present from Braig on my bed, and I swear that from now on, I'm locking my door whenever I leave. I've gotten so much to try and get me and Aeleus into a sexual situation that I'm seriously sick of it. I just would really love it if they could leave me alone for a while, you know? But that is definitely not the only reason I am doing this. Regardless, I've spent the past eleven days being attacked and forced into honestly thinking about sex with Aeleus. And the more I think, the weirder I feel. I never masturbated before these past few days. The more I think about those big hands holding onto my hips, those abs fluctuating to keep rhythm with the thrusts of both of our hips...just thinking about it is turning me on, even now. That is when I decide that tonight is _definitely_ the night I'm going to give myself to him. **

**I take an extra long time in the shower, before getting dressed and brushing my hair and teeth out of habit. I then slip on my shoes, a nicer pair today, and sigh. Maybe I should wear something more special than a button-down shirt and jeans. I head back into my room and look at the presents I was given. I think Braig has a secret cross-dressing fetish, because I find several mini-skirts with hatched patterns over them. I tug on the gray, black, white and red one and sigh as I head over to find the gift that went with them. A pair of knee-high socks with red and black bows on the top part. I then head down after tucking my shirt into the skirt, going to Ansem's office to ask him for our special day off.**

**I knock carefully, waiting for a 'come in', and when it's issued, I enter. My mentor looks over at me, glances away, and then I find his eyes glued on my little form.**

"**My, my, my, Ienzo...what has gotten into you? Please tell me Braig hasn't sold you into something dangerous."**

"**No...it was a gift...I figure I could get some use out of it today. Aeleus and I want to have the day off for...private reasons."**

"**Are you going to be giving yourself to him today?" I blush again.**

"**Y-yes, Master Ansem. Tonight...he wants the whole day for something, though." I pause, "Do you think he'll like it?"**

"**...I do." He nodded, licking his lips and looking down at his desk. "I shall...definitely give you two your day, then. But I expect good work out of you tomorrow. And that goes for **_**both**_** of you. I don't care if he has to carry you around in a pouch so that you can work, you two are both working very hard tomorrow." But he never looked up at me again. "Are we clear?"**

"**Yes, Master Ansem." I nod, chewing my lips. **

"**Alright. You are dismissed. Have fun." He still doesn't look up, but when I turn to leave, I feel eyes on my body. "You might want to ask Braig for some proper undergarments for that skirt." This makes me blush and I nearly run from the room. Right. Can't go wearing boxer-briefs with a skirt, I guess. So, now, I'm in search of some underwear to wear with it. I hear a knock at the door; I'm naked beneath the skirt. I took my undies off already.**

"**U-uhh...who is it?"**

"**Braig~ I brought you another present."**

"**Please tell me it's proper underwear for this damned thing."**

"**Mm...depends what you call proper. Also, I brought some tape. Can't have you hanging out of your skirt." Tape? That didn't sound fun. He opens the door and comes in, slinging something at me that looks an awful lot like an oddly formed neon green piece of string.**

"**Braig, what is this?"**

"**It's your underwear. Now, c'mon, spread yer legs. I'mma help ya tape back so that you don't embarrass yourself, kay?" He pushes me onto the bed and nudges my legs open, taking a piece of tape about the width of my spread legs at the hip. He then touches something not meant to be touched by him, and I yelp. He holds it back despite my wiggling and tapes it down, before helping me into those...panties? I don't even know what to call it.**

"**There, now you're all ready to impress him." He grinned, standing away from me. "Now, look sexy."**

"**...huh?" **

"**Come on, look sexy! Do something sexy. Anything." I look at him like he's stupid and he sighs. "Try something like this." He shoots me this awkwardly sexy look while pretending to slowly gather up a skirt and lift it just a little higher than it probably should be. "Now, you try."**

**I look puzzled a moment before I switch gears and try my sexy face. He ends up scolding me and telling me I look like I'm sneering. He positions my face around for me, then invites me to slowly run my tongue along my lips. **

"**That's **_**perfect**_**. Now, try lifting the skirt. Make it look accidental, but sexy." **

"**Braig, is this really needed?"**

"**I heard you telling Ansem you an' Aeleus are gonna finally go at it tonight. So you need practice with what to do with your body and expressions to really get him."**

"**He already wants me, why would he need me to be sexier to him?" I already had a look he thought was sexy, but I couldn't just do it without doing what I do to him to produce it. **

"**Because then you'll have him hook, line, and sinker."**

"**I already do." **

"**Ienzo?" Aeleus knocks on the door and blinks. I quickly close my legs, thankful that Braig had been in front of me enough to block the view. **

"**Yes, Aeleus?"**

"**Are you about rea...r-ready?" It's at this point that Braig steps out of the way and shows off the outfit I'm wearing.**

"**Aeley, I'm trying to figure out if he needs something else. What do you think?"**

"**...I think it's time you leave, Braig." He almost sounds possessive. "Now."**

"**Right, big guy...have fun!" He smiles as he runs off down the hallway, giggling to Dilan about what had just happened. Aeleus takes his time turning back to look at me, moving over.**

"**You look stunning." I liked the sound of that. He really thinks I look good. It's genuine, I can tell. **

"**Thank you. Beauty comes with a price, though." I purr softly, leaning up to kiss him. He bends down and lifts me up, his hand slipping ove the skirt a bit so that he doesn't defile me too soon, I think. Except when he doesn't feel my underwear automatically, he looks down at me. **

"**Ienzo...? You need underwear."**

"**...I'm wearing some." I blush, and his hand slips beneath the short material of my skirt and he feels for that neon string around my hips. He finds it and a dark blush overcomes his face; I'm sure mine matches. We both sit there like this for a few minutes, and soon he's on a new mission; he's missing something. Boys have something a girl doesn't, and he can't seem to find mine. That is, until he gets a loud, low moan from deep within my throat.**

"**O-oh...s-sorry, Ienzo." He whispers, kissing my lips and holding me close. "W-we should get going." I don't realize how late it is, already. I'd spent way too much time in the bathroom and getting ready. **

**He carries me out and it seems everyone is out to wave us goodbye and send us their luck. I couldn't help but feel that Xehanort was a little unhappy, though; something must have been wrong with him. Even Even was going along with this just fine, giving us his condolences. We head on out to the main walk way of the castle, heading up into town. Aeleus says he knows a brilliant restaurant that would cater perfectly to our tastes. Finally, a day I don't have to cook my own romantic dinner, or sit there while he does it for me. I feel so proud. **

**We sit in the restaurant for a while, waiting for them to come and take our order; we were seated almost immediately. Searching through the menu, I decide to have the Seafood Alfredo; it sounds delicious and it isn't often that I get good seafood in the house, what with Xehanort running around and spouting an allergy to each and every fish in existence.**

**Eventually, our waiter comes and takes our orders, and we wait patiently. Aeleus even sprung for an appetizer sampler tray for the both of us to snack on while we waited. It had these delicious stuffed mushrooms, mozzarella sticks and fried zucchini. I'm not always a fan of zucchini, but they made it right, this time. We both eat in a quiet, happy silence, just drinking in the other's presence and remaining happy as a pair of clams in love. **

**Yes, there, I said it. I may be rushing it some, but I think I love Aeleus. He's just so...perfect for me. I've never had anyone in my life as good as he is. And if he is truly unequaled, then that must mean that this is love, right? Right.**

**Our food finally comes and our dinner becomes that much more romantic; he brings me closer and his hand rests on my thigh as we eat, my free one on top of the large one. His hand is just about bigger than my thigh, I swear. Not that I have very large thighs, so that could easily be the problem. I smile a little, pressing a wet kiss to his arm, leaving some of my sauce on it. Of course, I can't think of any better way to get it off than by licking it, and when he looks down at me I can't help but have that same sexy look I do when I lick his abs. He shivers a little and rubs at my thigh, his pinky gently caressing the hidden base of my member. A soft moan leaves me and he shushes me with a finger to his lips. **

**For a moment, we're lost in each other's eyes, and then a message is conveyed between them. If this isn't mind-reading, I don't know what is. We call our waiter over to get us two boxes so we may take home our dinners, which I will put in the mini-fridge I bought so that my special things wouldn't get eaten by everyone else. Once everything was packed away, I was stacked on Aeleus' shoulders, and one hand held my leg, caressing my knee and making me wiggle a little, and the other holds the sack with our boxes in it. We head for the castle at a rather quick speed, and I'm surprised the wind rushing at my face doesn't knock me off of his strong, broad, hard, muscled shoulders. Mm...just thinking about that body has me going, now.**

**It never used to be like this. But, now that it is, there isn't much that I can really do about it. I buck against the back of his neck and he goes just that much faster, because I think he's ready to please me and he doesn't want me to have to wait too much longer. We get into the castle and he pounds up the stairs, running us directly past a giggling Braig and Dilan. The food is locked up in my room, the key hidden in Aeleus', and soon I'm tossed onto his bed lightly, the door locked behind us, him crawling up over me.**

**I can tell by the sudden tightness in his pants that he's enjoying this too much, like I am. I wriggle my hips a little and try what Braig told me to do earlier. My hand brushes the skirt up a little and I see him immediately drawn into it, looking at the exposed thigh as if he had never seen it before. He's been so gentlemanly thus far, I bet he didn't look when he changed me the night of the ball. Those big, strong hands move to brush mine away, the skirt being flipped to cover my stomach instead of anything down there.**

"**What a shame..." He whispers, "That it needs to hide." He reached down and pulled at the string around my hips and up under everything, and it literally snaps in his hand, causing me to yelp. It kind of hurt. He pulls the remains away and looks away before depositing it in the trash and moving down to hunker at the foot of the bed. He leans forward and kisses my little member, just the base, slowly moving lower until he gets to the tape. He almost looks like he's afraid he'll hurt me if he does it with his hands, but I never would have expected what happened next.**

**He took a nice corner of the tape in his mouth, laving his tongue underneath it and slowly making it come up without harming me. I shudder and moan; the feelings are just far too good and something so new to me. By the time the tape is off, I'm hard as a rock and saluting Aeleus' mouth. He smiles a little and pecks the head, moving to remove the skirt from my hips. I'm panting, now, waiting for something more to happen. **

**After a moment of waiting, I reach forward and begin to pop the buttons of his shirt open, my hands skilled enough to do it quickly. I push the shirt away and he shrugs it off, working at mine, now. Once all of the clothes except for his pants and undies are on the floor, he sets his lips to my body. I never knew it would feel so good; why was I freaking out about losing it to him the day after the ball? I never had a clue that I would love this so much. However, soon I hear a low grunt and feel something hard and throbbing against my leg. He grinds down against it and we both moan, my hands trying to drag him back up my body so I can remove those evil pants.**

**I open them up and tug them down his hips to bunch around his knees, and what meets my eyes has to be the biggest thing I've ever seen on a guy. It only makes sense, but really? It's at this point that I realize what that bottle would be for. **

"**Aeleus...I..." I'm gasping, trying to get my words out, "I ha-have lube in my room..."**

"**Braig got you some, too?" He questions, raising a brow. I nod and he reaches into his bedside table and pulls out the same package I was given. "We have plenty, then." He smiled, kissing my lips as I brought him completely out of his confines. He moved to stand up, letting his clothes flop to the floor before he crawled over me again. This time, it was my turn, and I slid down until I found those delicious abs. I sucked, licked, and nibbled at them, the both of us moaning happily at the sensation. I can feel his cock digging into my stomach, and he grinds down, as if he wants to have sex with my belly button. I gasp and groan, bucking into the air uselessly. After a few more moments of torture, he drags me back up to face him. **

**We both pant into the other's face as we gasp and moan together, his hands all over me and nowhere all at once. I just want him to have me, finally, and when I make this known, he gives me the sexiest grunt I have ever heard. **

**He opens up the package and grabs the tube, pulling it out and squeezing out quite a bit of the goop onto his fingers. He shivers a little and moves a thick finger to my puckered entrance, and I gasp when he touches it. My toes curl and he starts to push in a finger, my eyes falling shut and rolling back into my head. **

**He pushes in to the very first knuckle on his finger, wiggling the tip around a little inside me to get me ready. Slowly, more and more slides in until he's got the first one buried inside me completely. I gasp and moan as a second one swirls a little around the outside before copying the actions of the first. Once they are both safely inside, and my moans are nearly non-stop, he begins to scissor them. While it is incredibly painful, there's just something odd that he keeps barely brushing that has me sure I'm going to like this. When he gets a third finger in, somehow, he hits it head-on and I scream louder than I think my voice can even _go_. His fingers play with it, stroking and scissoring around it, driving me absolutely crazy. **

"**A-aeleus...if...if you don't...a-ahh! S-soon...I...w-won't..." I rasp, unable to finish my sentence. He nods a little and slowly, one by one, the fingers pull out, one trying to remain on that amazing spot the entire time. I'm gasping loudly when he finally coats himself in a thick layer of lubricant, before positioning at my entrance once more. He teases me for a second, rubbing up against it, and I just can't wait for more. **

**Slowly, he pushes in, careful not to go too fast and tear me, and I'm thankful for that. When he's fully seated inside me, my screams are near constant. He rests on that spot for a bit, his hips grinding and pushing harder and harder against it until I feel like I'm about to explode. That's when he starts up his thrusts, pulling nearly all the way out before pushing back in. Once he feels he has the rhythm down and that I'm definitely enjoying this, his thrusts pick up speed and fervor. I don't last much longer than this and suddenly I'm somehow screaming_ louder_ as I spill myself all over his stomach.**

**He gives a few more good thrusts as I lay there, trying to regain some semblance of thought and coherence. I hear him give a guttural moan and suddenly I'm full to the brim with something hot and incredible. It blasts over that spot that drives me so crazy and I feel myself harden almost instantly at the sensation. **

**We both pant and whine, trying to recollect ourselves, laying there together. He flips us over so that I lay above and not below him. **

"**D-don't...leave." I whisper, not wanting him to come out, softening or not. I like the feeling of him in there; it's nice. Especially resting on that spot; it feels amazing. "A-ahh...Aeleus...it...it was pe-per-perfect." **

**And, just to be sure we'd reached perfection, once we were all recomposed, we went at it again. There were at least two or three more excursions before we finally were too tired to move. I continued to lay on top and he continued to be inside me. He was nearly soaked in cum and I could feel it trying desperately to escape my rear, leaving in little trickles. We soon fall asleep, too exhausted to even turn off the light.**

_**Dear Brain - **_

_**Today was fantastic. I lost my virginity to Aeleus, and I'm so glad I did. He's so big...it's even more of a turn-on. Aeleus is the only man I want in my life like this. I'd happily die in his arms.**_

* * *

**AN: Alright, I hope that was worth the wait. :3 There's so much of this story, that I figured at least one smut chapter would keep you guys hooked. Even if it was near the very end. I just hope someone actually reads it. :3 Anyway, until the next chapter!**


	10. Both A Little Scared

**Chapter: 10/10**

**Words: 768**

**Warnings: Ienzo POV**

**AN: Alright, all. It's the final chapter! I may make a bonus epilogue or something if I get bored enough. :3 This story was fun to write. I hope you don't think I'm rushing it too much. And yes, I did do calculations on the days. Ienzo started in January, went through February, March, and is now on the last day of April. Hope you guys are ready for this.**

* * *

**Day 120: Both A Little Scared**

**The morning of April 30th seemed just as normal as any other morning. Except for the fact that when I tried to get up to go to the bathroom, I found myself collapsed on the floor with a nasty case of Jelly Legs and Sore Bum. Aeleus actually had to carry me to the bathroom and help me sit down. I felt horrible for it; it was embarrassing. I did rather enjoy my good morning kiss, though, after we were out of the bathroom and had scurried back into his room.**

**Everything seemed perfectly fine when we came downstairs for breakfast, except that Xehanort didn't look very happy at all. It struck me that he probably had two sets of moans to listen to last night while trying to go to sleep, but I didn't pay it much mind. Until, of course, Braig made everyone pass a new piece of news. **

"_**Psst. Isa broke up with Xehanort last night..."**_

_**We all heard it after a bit, and the man in question rose from his seat, leaving his mostly untouched meal, and headed into the lab. None of us thought that this would be as bad as it was, though. When everyone was finished with meal time, we headed into the lab while Ansem went to get some things from the stores around town. We didn't think a thing of it, simply because even Braig didn't seem all that worried. **_

_**The whole time we worked, Lexaeus never let me stand up. He had me on a swivel chair that had been lifted so that I was the right height to do my work, directly beside him. He would stop me every so often for a kiss, a touch, just something nice and sweet, and that soon seemed to get on Xehanort's nerves. He would bark at us to get back to work, and he didn't seem all that good on this whole love thing at the moment. I think the thing that broke him was Braig moving up behind Dilan and gingerly grabbing a handful of his tush. **_

_**I think that now is a good time to go into our experiments. We were working with the human heart, to see its true power. We had watched animals and people become Heartless, and we watched the Heartless we produced feast upon hearts. We did everything you could to learn more, and that included having several different types of Heartless around for research. Whatever it was that made Xehanort hit the button to release them is beyond me.**_

_**He was the closest to the release site and the first to go down, but he laughed hysterically as the Neoshadows and Snapper Dogs plagued the lab, tearing it apart. Braig and Dilan stayed behind to try and help Xehanort, and they, too, soon fell victim to the vicious Heartless. That left Even, Aeleus, and myself running out of the lab as if that alone would save us. **_

_**Aeleus had picked me up and slung me over his shoulder, running off as quickly as he could to escape them. Even ran with us, but after getting about halfway from the lab to our rooms, his asthma kicked in and he had an attack as his heart was stolen from him. We couldn't believe it, and he made a break for it, straight up the stairs and into my room. He pushed me onto the bed, gave me one last quick, loving kiss, then abandoned me in the room alone. He locked me in and stood outside, ready to defend me. I ran to the door and peeked out the keyhole; I saw the whole scene unfold.**_

_**He was swarmed by them all at once, he couldn't fight them all that way. The last thing he cried as his heart was torn from him was my name; and then the creatures burst into my room. **_

_**I stayed up on shaky legs and ran to my love, crouching beside him. I resigned myself to my fate, sighing heavily and laying myself against his chest as he began to vanish. I allowed those creatures to steal my heart without a second thought; if I couldn't be with him in life, I could be with him in death. And, now, this was a great opportunity to find out what happened to someone when their heart was eaten, too, right?**_

_**Dear Brain - Last Entry**_

_**I never realized that what I thought yesterday would become true. I did die in his arms today. I hope you can forgive me, but I won't be cataloging anything anymore. Goodbye.**_

* * *

**AN: Yeah...I bet you guys didn't expect that at all, did you? Well...I'm sorry if it kind of ruined everything. I thought it would be a good ending. I may still do that bonus chapter, though. :3**


	11. Beauty And The Beast

**Chapter: Bonus Epilogue**

**Words: 399**

**Warnings: Zexion POV**

**AN: Okay, guys, I couldn't leave you hanging like that. I figure this last chapter should make for a bit happier ending. :3**

* * *

**Day 01 – Beauty and The Beast**

I'm surprised when I wake up. I blink my eyes open, looking around. I can't see very well, at first; everything is blurry. I'm not surprised to find something heavy over my back, but when I realize that I'm sitting vertically and against something hard, I blink and look at the person who is holding me. He doesn't look the same as I remember him, but I can definitely tell who he is almost immediately.

He's holding me close, protectively, and I realize that we're both naked. I purr a little, nuzzling his chest.

"You are awake, Ienzo." He says it slowly, as if he's afraid his jaw will break as he talks.

"As are you, Aeleus."

"No." We hear a rather deep voice from above us. There is a man, floating, that I almost instantly recognize.

"Xehanort...?"

"You may call me Xemnas, now." He smiled darkly, "And you are no longer going by those names. You need a new name. Look at yourselves, you are different." I realize he's right when I notice a blue fringe making its way like a scythe down my face and towards my chest. "Aeleus...is now..." The name appeared in frightening clear letters that were still and somewhat floating against the black backdrop we seemed to be in. "Lexaeus." A pause, "And Ienzo..." My name appeared, before the letters swapped around and an X was added, as what happened with my lover's. "Zexion."

I hear a voice outside, "Zexion? Sounds like Sexy-On, to me." I recognize that voice, too. Braig.

"II, shut up for just a moment, would you?" Xemnas sighed, heading to open the door. "Welcome to your new home, gentlemen."

Slowly, he rose to his feet and he lifted me up. We were each handed a cloak that fit us perfectly, and told that pants and boots were in our rooms waiting for us. Sliding into them, we soon find ourselves hand-in-hand with the man we love with echoes of how we felt for him when we were Somebodies. Now...now, we are the Nobodies. But we love each other just the same.

As we take our first steps into our new world, the overwhelming light in the darkness, we shield our eyes and instantly recognize old friends. Maybe this will not be as bad as I originally thought.

* * *

**AN: Alright, this was just to give everyone a better ending. :3 I hope you all enjoyed this story, and I'll be looking forward to you joining me for another! If I get enough reviews for this, I just might make a sequel. You must request by review!**

**Just in case anyone is wondering, the whole story from chapter one to this one hits 31 ½ pages. I checked myself. And that is without author's notes.**

**Also, this is the first chapter story I have ever completed! I am so proud and happy that my muse stayed with me long enough to get it all done! **


End file.
